Destiny 2
Destiny 2 is the sequel to Destiny and the second game in the ''Destiny'' series. The game released on September 6, 2017 for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One and on October 24, 2017 for PC on the Battle.net platform. An open beta was held for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One in July, and then again in August for PC. The game will release on Steam, as well as Google Stadia on October 1st, 2019, coinciding with the release of Shadowkeep. A free version known as Destiny 2: New Light ''was released alongside the launch of ''Shadowkeep. '' Synopsis Dominus Ghaul, believing that the Cabal Red Legion deserves The Traveler's power, attacks the City, stripping the Guardians of their powers and forcing them to flee. A Guardian is tasked with finding and reuniting the three members of the Vanguard: Zavala, who fled to Titan; Ikora Rey, who fled to Io; and Cayde-6, who fled to Nessus. Along the way, the Guardian must reclaim their lost power in order to take back the City. Major Gameplay Changes *Weapon slots are Kinetic, Energy, and Power. Kinetic and Energy hold the same weapon types; the difference is that Energy weapons have damage types. Fusion rifles, sniper rifles, rocket launchers, and shotguns fit into the Power weapon slot. *The melee and miscellaneous subclass perks are located in sets of four, which cannot be mixed and matched. Players must choose between one set of four perks or another. Grenades, jump modifier, and class ability modifier can be changed regardless of the perk set chosen. *Matchmaking is enabled for end-game content using the Guided Games feature, which matches solo players who are looking for a group with Clans who are hosting a group. *Players can start a new activity or go to a new location right where they are without going to orbit first. *Some NPCs and vendors can now be found outside of social spaces such as the Tower. Content Story Missions #Homecoming #Adieu #Spark #Combustion #Hope #Riptide #Utopia #Looped #Six #Sacrilege #Fury #Payback #Unbroken #Larceny #1AU #Chosen Strikes *Exodus Crash *Lake of Shadows *Savathûn's Song *The Arms Dealer *The Inverted Spire *The Pyramidion Raids *Leviathan *Spire of Stars *Eater of Worlds Destinations *European Dead Zone, Earth *New Pacific Arcology, Titan *Arcadian Valley, Nessus *Echo Mesa, Io Crucible Maps *Altar of Flame *Emperor's Respite *Endless Vale *Eternity *Javelin-4 *Legion's Gulch *Midtown *Retribution *The Dead Cliffs *The Fortress *Vostok New Subclasses *Dawnblade (Warlock) *Sentinel (Titan) *Arcstrider (Hunter) Launch Editions Standard Edition *$59.99 USD *''Destiny 2 base game Game + Expansion Pass *$89.99 USD *''Destiny 2'' base game *''Destiny 2'' Expansion Pass (includes Expansion I and Expansion II) Limited Edition *$99.99 USD *''Destiny 2'' base game *''Destiny 2'' Expansion Pass (includes Expansion I and Expansion II) *Limited Edition SteelBook Case *Cabal-themed Collector's Box, containing: **Booklet with secrets of the Cabal Empire **Cabal Schematic **Collectible Postcard Images **Cabal Military Pawns *Premium digital content: **Legendary Sword **Legendary Player Emote **Cabal Empire-themed Emblem Digital Deluxe Edition *$99.99 USD *''Destiny 2'' base game *''Destiny 2'' Expansion Pass (includes Expansion I and Expansion II) *Premium digital content: **Legendary Sword **Legendary Player Emote **Cabal Empire-themed Emblem Collector's Edition *$249.99 USD *''Destiny 2'' base game *''Destiny 2'' Expansion Pass (includes Expansion I and Expansion II) *''Destiny 2'' Frontier Bag **Customizable bag that can be worn as a backpack or messenger bag **15" Laptop/Tablet Sleeve with protective pocket slip *Frontier Kit, which includes: **Solar panel USB charger with built-in light **Paracord **Solar blanket *Limited Edition SteelBook Case **Booklet with secrets into the Cabal Empire **Cabal Schematic **Collectible Postcard Images **Cabal Military Pawns *Premium digital content: **Legendary Sword **Legendary Player Emote **Cabal Empire Themed Emblem Pre-Order Bonuses Those who pre-order any edition of Destiny 2 will receive early access to the following items in-game: *Coldheart exotic weapon *Kill-Tracker Ghost shell *Salute emote These items will be obtainable for everyone through gameplay starting December 5, 2017. Trivia *Only class, race, gender, face, hair, and marking selections for all characters that have achieved Level 20 and completed the story mission The Black Garden will carry forward from Destiny to Destiny 2. Accounts were migrated on August 1, 2017. Any progress made in Destiny after that date will not reflect in Destiny 2. *''Destiny 2'' was originally announced for release on Friday, September 8, 2017. The release was moved up two days to Wednesday, September 6, because the team wanted to give themselves more time to prepare for launch weekend, which historically has the most concurrent players. *In previous games, Bungie's design philosophy for multiplayer included designing maps and gametypes independently of each other. For Destiny 2, Bungie decided to create a gametype and then specifically design maps for that gametype. *To help avoid the content droughts that plagued Destiny, Activision hired additional developers, including Vicarious Visions and High Moon Studios, to work on producing more Destiny 2 content. Gallery Art Destiny2 Announcement.jpg|Announcement image D2 KeyArt Horizontal.jpg|Horizontal key art D2 KeyArt Vertical.jpg|Vertical key art D2 concept art.jpg D2 Eden concept art.jpg|Eden D2 Gunship concept art.jpg|Gunship D2 Parade concept art.jpg|Parade D2 Titan Arcology concept art.jpg D2 Waterway concept art.jpg D2 Weapon concept art.jpg|Weapon concept art D2 Veist Fusion concept art.jpg|Veist fusion rifle render Screenshots Gear D2 hunter gear 01.jpg D2 hunter gear 02.jpg D2 titan gear 01.jpg D2 titan gear 02.jpg D2 titan gear 03.jpg D2 titan gear 04.jpg D2 warlock gear 01.jpg D2 warlock gear 02.jpg D2 Crucible heroic.jpg D2 Crucible heroic 2.jpg Environment D2 Environment.png D2 Environment 2.png D2 Environment 4.png D2 Environment 5.png D2 Environment 6.png D2 Environment 7.png D2 Environment 8.png D2 Environment 9.png D2 Environment 10.png D2 Environment 11.png Video Destiny_2_–_Official_Live_Action_Trailer_–_New_Legends_Will_Rise Destiny 2 – “Last Call” Teaser Destiny 2 – “Rally the Troops” Worldwide Reveal Trailer Destiny 2 - Official Gameplay Reveal Trailer Destiny 2 - Official Launch Trailer Destiny 2 The Collection Comes To Stadia References External Links *[https://www.destinythegame.com/buy Purchase Destiny 2 at DestinyTheGame.com] pt-br: Destiny 2 de:Destiny 2 es:Destiny 2 Category:Games Category:Navigation/Games